


Students Out of Bed

by NicholeRivera19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/M, Sharing, Sleepy Kisses, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19
Summary: This is day 21:The prompt for today was, "Sharing Blankets". Comments and kudos most welcome thank you!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Students Out of Bed

It had just reached midnight and Evelyn was sneaking out of the girls dormitory, stepping down the stairs quietly. As she made it into the Slytherin common room, she noticed the little secluded area and smiled as she saw the legs dangling from the sofa. She made her way between the wall and the small, dark fireplace before crawling into her boyfriends arms. Draco smelled as he always did. Warm peppermint, the tartness of a green apple; softer red oak tinged with a hint of citrus. It was comforting for Evelyn at any time. Given that they couldn't spend time in their bed together because of the enchantment, they would often find themselves lounging together and sometimes falling asleep in the common room. It seemed cold and dark, probably because it was underground but it was theirs. It was warm and soft, quiet and peaceful for the two Slytherins who had fallen for each other. 

The other houses always had confused looks on their faces when they saw sweet, compassionate Evelyn Bello hanging around rude, derogatory Draco Malfoy. However, a select few had noticed the subtle changes in Draco's demeanor. Of course he didn't change overnight, no one does-but he was trying. 

"You're late", Draco said as he wrapped his arms tighter around her and breaking her from her thoughts. Evie rolled her eyes at him and then pulled the blanket around them. 

"Well, Pansy was asking me about skincare products", she said sarcastically. Draco sighed. The two girls didn't exactly get along but Evelyn tried to get along with the female equivalent of Draco's best friend. Evie knew Pansy had feelings for Draco and that wasn't what bothered her. It was when Pansy tried to get between them and had nearly succeeded because she preyed on Draco's low self esteem during a hard time for him. Draco ran his hands down the side of her body before coming back up and cupping her face. 

"Has she been giving you a hard time?" He questioned. Evie shook her head and then leaned into his palm. 

"No, just a little sarcastic banter between us. Nothing you need worry about", Evie promised. Draco nodded and placed a soft kiss to her lips. 

"I'm sorry that I have put you in that position", He began. Evelyn rolled her eyes. 

"Draco, she's your best friend. I don't have to like her. I like you and respect you enough to not let it cause us problems like it had before", she said. Draco relaxed under her as he cuddled back with her under the soft, warm blanket. When he shifted Evelyn felt his leg and giggled. 

"Draco Malfoy, are you just wearing your underpants and a tshirt?" She questioned while covering her laughter. He shrugged nonchalantly. 

"I wanted to be comfortable", he defended. Evelyn got her laughing under control and smiled at him. 

"You are so weird", she commented before stealing another kiss and lying down against him.


End file.
